1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for providing images in a mobile communication system, and a portable display apparatus and method for displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with increasing interest in three-dimensional (3D) images, a mobile communication system, such as an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) system to provide a 3D image to a portable display apparatus using a wireless communication network is developed. The portable display apparatus may receive a 3D image from an image providing apparatus connected via the wireless communication network, and may display the received 3D image. A quality of the 3D image displayed on the portable display apparatus may vary based on an environment of the wireless communication network. Accordingly, to provide a 3D image with good quality to the portable display apparatus, the environment of the wireless communication network needs to be maintained to enable a 3D image to be easily transmitted and received.
To improve the environment of the wireless communication network, a mobile communication system based on 3rd Generation Partnership Project/Long Term Evolution (3GPP/LTE) and based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m may employ a Multicast Broadcast Service (MBS) technology.
The MBS technology enables multiple base stations included in an MBS area to simultaneously transmit the same content to all users requesting a broadcasting service. When a 3D image providing apparatus transmits a 3D image to the multiple base stations included in the MBS area, the multiple base stations may transmit the 3D image to a portable display apparatus. Accordingly, the multiple base stations may have a high transmission rate, which may result in inefficient use of wireless communication resources. In other words, since the wireless communication network becomes unstable due to the high transmission rate, the 3D image may be damaged, or may be abnormally transmitted. A user of the portable display apparatus may view a 3D image with a low quality, and accordingly a satisfaction level of the user may be reduced, compared to when viewing a two-dimensional (2D) image. The above problem may occur in a mobile communication system that transmits content using a typical wireless communication technology, as well as, in a mobile communication system that transmits content using the MBS technology.